Express $0.58$ as a fraction.
The number $5$ is in the tenths place, so we have five tenth Five tenth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{50}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{58}{100}$